


Spooky Scary Skeletons: the slutty edition

by StrangelyHarringroved



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Bottom Steve Harrington, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Harringrove, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Billy Hargrove, ass worship, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyHarringroved/pseuds/StrangelyHarringroved
Summary: This years (and my first) Kinktober!Most of the prompts will be firsts also, so be gentle.Hope you enjoy:)





	1. Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes! If you come from Tumblr, you know I'm not very good with consistency, but I'll try to keep up lol. Anyway, sorry it's not very long, but I think I did the prompt justice? Idk man, I've never written someone sucking cock before, so there's that :^)
> 
> Enjoy ~

If there was something Steve was good at, it was sucking cock. It still left Billy reeling, the feeling of Steve’s soft lips around the head of his dick, his pink tongue coming out to play with the slit, mouting up and down his member and leaving little kisses along like it was the best he’d ever had. But his absolute favorite was when Steve tried to take all of his cock down his throat, spit running down his chin, until his nose touched Billy’s navel. He loved grabbing fistfulls of silky walnut hair, forcing his cock down Steve’s throat, how his eyes got teary and his throat bulged nicely. But Steve loved it even more, whining with every thrust, one hand on Billy’s thigh, feeling the play of the muscles there, the other furiously working on his own dick, so wet his pre slicked the floor he was kneeling in.

He relished on the feeling of being used, of his mouth being just another hole for Billy to take pleasure on. It definitely worked for both of them, Billy loving the control and power it gave him, Steve letting go of everything and just concentrating on making it good for his man. The best was when Billy would force him down his cock and hold him there, praising his mouth and lips, until Steve went light-headed with the need to breathe. 

Billy usually came down Steve’s throat, Steve whimpering for it so prettily, swallowing every last drop like the good boy he was, cleaning lovingly Billy’s cock and then licking his lips like it was the tastiest meal in the world. Sometimes Billy was so rough Steve couldn't speak after, just moan and whine as Billy helped him finish, stroking his dick and kissing his puffy, red lips, telling how good he did for him, how good he made him feel. 

The next morning, he was sure to bring some honey and lemon candy for his princess’ sore throat.


	2. Begging/Ass-whorship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, I'm still alive.
> 
> I'm very late, I know, but uni is been fucking me sideways with a lunchbox recently, BUT this chapter is longer than the last, so there's that.
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve yawned, moving his face closer to the mirror and fixing his bedhead. He felt pleasantly sore, his back and thigh muscles still tingling from the night before. He smiled, thinking of the nightly activities him and his boyfriend had gotten up to, admiring the purple and crimson love bites that littered his collarbones and chest, courtesy of one Billy Hargrove. Steve's parents were staying in Chicago for the weekend, so his boyfriend had been staying with him to, in Billy's words, “keep him company”, which were code words for “having sex on every surface available and being able to express their love to each other openly in the safety of Steve's home”. 

Steve used to hate having his parents disappear every other week and leaving him alone, but now, these were his favorite moments. It allowed him to have Billy all to himself. Speaking of the devil, Billy rounded the corner of the corridor and leaned against the bathroom door, one hand rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He smiled slowly, taking in his beautiful boy, looking deliciously used bent over the sink. Steve echoed his smile and murmured “Good morning, Billy”, without taking his eyes of the mirror. Billy's smile turned more predatory as he approached the other boy, hugging him from behind and letting Stee feel his appreciation against his thigh.  
“Good morning indeed, baby”, he rumbled in Steve's ear. Billy felt the shiver that ran down Steve's back. He started rocking against Steve's thigh, letting out a contented sight. Steve slightly spread his legs, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s morning wood, warm and slick against his skin. 

“Really, Billy?” He asked cheekily. “Last night's two rounds were not enough?”  
“I never get enough of you, princess, you should know that by now.” Answered Billy. He moved away from his baby, much to Steve's disappointment, if his petulant whine was anything to go by. But he didn't go to far, just enough space for him to drop to his knees behind Steve. He took two handfuls of that perky little ass he loved so much, spreading the cheeks and admiring the view. Last night he had used Steve quite hard; his hole was still puffy and looked buttery soft, the rim not red anymore but a gorgeous deep pink that complimented Steve's pale skin beautifully. He saw Steve squirm, surely embarrassed at being inspected there. His boy could ride him like he couldn't survive without his dick, moaning and drooling like a whore, and still be embarrassed by little things like this. Billy loved it. 

“Used your pretty hole hard last night, baby,” he commented. “You sore or hurt?”  
“Um, no, not hurt, just sore. But good sore?” Answered Steve. Billy just hummed, kneading Steves ass and watching the small gap this cock had leaved behind last night. Like a reminder that Billy had been there, had left his mark on his baby. He smiled, feeling smug. 

“ You got such a cute ass, princess,” he said. Just as Steve was about to respond, he leaned in and licked a strip from Steve's taint to his tailbone, dragging his tongue along Steve’s winking hole. Steve's answer was lost to a surprised moan, his hands clutching the sink. He looked over his shoulder down at Billy, looking mock affronted. “Jesus, give a guy a warning before you do that!” 

“What would the fun be then?” Billy chuckled. Without waiting for Steve to retort, he went back to licking around the rim of Steve's hole, this time a barely there touch, a ghost sensation along his rim that tingled and made Steve go crazy. “Billy,” he whined. When that did nothing, he tried again. “Come on, Billy, you know I want more, I need more!” At this, Billy's talented tongue started licking over his hole, pressing hard against Steve and wetting the skin. He could hear Steve hissing “yes”, and he went back to circling the stretched rim, this time applying a more satisfying pressure, making Steve feel it. Steve was moaning low and constantly, and he bent over the sink, pressing his ass back against Billy's face, hoping it would make him finally slip his tongue inside were he was still wet and warm. But Billy denied him, instead licking broad stripes against his hole and moving his hands to were Steve's ass met his thighs, keeping him spread and pinned. He could hear Steve whimper every time his tongue catched on his rim, his hole trying to suck him in. He leaned back, wiping his mouth with Steve's cheek.

“You have to tell me what you want, baby, I can't read you mind” he said. Steve called bullshit, his boyfriend knew perfectly what we wanted. At Steve's stubborn silence, Billy just smiled and blowed over Steve's sensitive hole, making him gasp. “Billy!” He just kept staring up at him, waiting, smiling at Steve's cute pout. “Now you can do much better than that, princess.”

Steve felt torn between giving in and keeping his pride, but as Billy kissed his hole, he felt his resolve crumble. “Okay, okay, please, Billy, please, just put your tongue inside, I need to feel you there, please!” He screamed the last word as Billy finally, finally put his tongue were Steve needed it more. He lapped at his walls like a man starved, tasting lube and musk and his own come, feeling content and right at home. It felt like a damn had broken, Steve begging breathlessly with each push of Billy's tongue.

Billy then wet one of his fingers with the spit now surrounding Steve's hole and pushed it inside carefully, not wanting to hurt his baby the way Steve didn't like. He just let it sit there, lapping at Steve's rim, humming when Steve stopped babbling to moan loudly, back arching and head thrown back. Billy then started to move his finger in time with his tongue, groaning when Steve started fucking himself in time with his thrusts. 

The hand pinning Steve to the sink moved, fingertips barely touching skin until they reached Steve's cock, flushed and needy. Billy took it in his hand, stroking the way he knew his boy loved it, a little too loose on the shaft and a little too tight over the head, hand moving to squeeze playfully at his balls. Steve moaned loudly, a surprised whimper that went straight to Billy's cock. He groaned, tongue working furiously at Steve's hole, pushing another spit slicked finger in. He stretched the already open hole, pushing his tongue in between the two fingers inside, making Steve shudder and grip even harder at the sink. 

“C’mon, baby, do you want to cum? You ready?” asked Billy, scissoring his fingers in Steve's now red hole. “Yes Billy, I’m so ready, just, please,” moaned Steve, all rational thought gone out the window, just feeling pleasure and bliss. “Then cum, pretty boy,” Billy teased, and come did Steve, all over the sink, moans sounding broken, riding Billy's fingers hard, back arched and eyes screwed shut.

Billy watched the scene play in the mirror, eyes full of awe and adoration at the perfection that was Steve Harrington cumming. He slowed his thrusts, fingers moving almost lazily, his other hand caressing Steve's thigh. “That was so good, baby, you did so good,” he cooed, smiling as Steve blinked sluggishly at him. Steve just hummed in response, his back and thigh muscles relaxing visibly. Billy got up, wincing at the ache in his knees for kneeling so long in cold, hard tile, but knowing it was so worthy. He quickly rinsed his hand, the cum disappearing down the drain, and then he hugged Steve from behind again, content to just old him in his arms. One hand stroked Steve's soft stomach, and he pressed kisses up and down his neck and shoulder, waiting for him to come back from his high. 

When he felt Steve push against his still hard dick, he sucked into the crook between neck and shoulder, moaning low in his chest. “What are you doing, baby?” He asked. Steve turned to face him, and slowly sank to his knees, hands resting lightly at the top of Billy's thighs. “Repay the favor, of course,” he winked, and proceeded to wrap his lips around his boyfriends dick, already feeling that today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Was it good, bad, too short, too many adjectives, ooc?? I'd love to hear your thoughts :D  
> (As long as they are constructice criticism bc we don't like rude people here) 
> 
> Find me at the hellsite that it Tumblr at @StrangelyHarringroved 
> 
> And happy October!


End file.
